Steal My Breath Away
by Spirit Charmer
Summary: How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them facetoface? Dark x Daisuke
1. Forbidden

**Title: Steal My Breath Away**

**Pairing: Dark x Daisuke**

**Summary:** How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them face-to-face? Dark has strong feelings for his host, but he can't do anything because…he shares the same body with Daisuke. When he gets a chance to be given his own body will he have the courage to tell Daisuke how he feels? DarkDai

**Warning: **Okay, this is a Yaoi story, which means it's two boys kissing, hugging, and doing other things. If you get uncomfortable about things like this, then please leave. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, or anything else. This is just for entertainment, don't hurt me please!**

**Chapter One: Forbidden**

* * *

The Phantom Thief, Dark Mousy, watched intently through the eyes of his host as Daisuke spent yet another day at school. The same routine as always, Daisuke struggles to act like a normal fourteen year old, Dark watches as all the events in his school and home unfold, his mother sending out warning letters for the police to notify of Dark's next artistic victim, after a night of thieving and dodging Satoshi Hiwatari, and the occasional Krad, the whole sequence looped. Even though Daisuke knows almost every detail and quirk about Dark, but there was always one thing that Dark kept hidden from him. Despite the interest he shows in Risa Harada, and every other girl that came to cross his path, that was all cosmetic. He was only interested in one person, whom he would've never expected. His host body and dear friend, Daisuke. 

Dark would never want to reveal his feelings or even give the slightest hint about them to the boy. Surely if he told him, he would be rejected or probably even hated. But…even so, he is always with the boy, as Daisuke was always with him, how could he be with a host who hated him? Especially if he had strong feelings for them. Refusing to let things come to that, Dark forced himself to act like the way he usually does; teasing Daisuke every chance he got, showing great interest in Risa, the way everyone expected him to act.

Daisuke turned his head in the middle of class to stare outside the window next to him, Dark, of course, followed. Staring into the clear glass, he saw a faint reflection of Daisuke. He smiled when he saw it, how much he wanted to hold that young boy. But…he could never do that; the two have never actually been able to even meet one another, face to face. Only in the past, literally, during that incident with Daisuke being trapped in the past by that blasted violin. But…he didn't even know he had feelings for him, then. He continued to stare at the reflection, musing over each of Daisuke's traits. His large, reddish-brown eyes made him look so innocent, spiky, red hair that always stayed messy, his small, lithe figure that he longed to just hold onto, soft lips he desired to kiss so…the list goes on.

Whenever the boy was at school, the days dragged on. Not only for him, but it seemed to be for Daisuke, too. The red head sighed softly; today seems to be even more boring. Daisuke continued to let his eyes wander around the room, resting them on the younger Harada twin. Dark felt the boy smile when he saw the girl, but jerk his head back when she almost caught him staring. Being joined with the boy gave Dark the ability to feel whatever the boy does, if Daisuke smiles, he would know. It seems now that the younger boy was very tired. Daisuke yawned and rested his head upon his crossed arms on his desk. His eyes didn't close, though. Instead, he tried to have a conversation with the violet haired thief.

"Hey…Dark?" His inner voice had a small ring of concern in it. Him calling Dark snapped him back into reality.

"Yeah? Do you need something Daisuke?" He was able to hear the concern in the red head's voice. He was curious, what could he possibly have to be concerned about right now? His mother hadn't sent out another warning letter yet, Risa hadn't treated him unusually today, and Dark knows that the boy can't read his thoughts, he can't know about his feelings for him.

"You've…been acting kind of strangely for a few days now, I was just curious if something was troubling you." Daisuke turned his head slightly to look out the window again, still resting on his arms. His eyes stayed open, the sound of the chalk tapping on the chalkboard deafening in the silent classroom. Dark hesitated, of course there was something troubling him. But…he couldn't tell Daisuke…

"No…nothing's wrong at all. Heh, were you worried?" He replied, with fake cheeriness. Daisuke shrugged slightly, his eyes traveling up to the ceiling.

"Well, no…not necessarily worried, but I was just curious. You haven't been really acting like yourself, or at least…it seems so to me." He stared blankly at the, what seemed to be interesting, ceiling.

'Dammit…' Dark cursed to himself, he thought he did a good job acting. Or…maybe it only worked on everyone else. Daisuke was with him, and sometimes talking to him, all the time. He should've known that he can't hide anything from the younger boy for very long. "Not like myself? What's not like myself?" He chuckled nervously.

Daisuke looked back towards the chalkboard and began to copy down what his teacher had written in his notebook. After writing the last word down, he stopped and began to chew on the end of his eraser a bit. "Well, you've been really…distant."

His voice echoed in his head as he quickly looked over what he wrote to make sure he didn't make any mistakes. Had he seemed distant? Sure, Dark sometimes got lost in his thoughts, but he thought he only did that when Daisuke wouldn't notice. This was one of the many problems about having to share a body with someone. You could never get time to yourself to think…

"Yeah, maybe a little. I've been curious about our next artwork we're gonna have to go and steal. That's all." He still had that tone of nervousness within his fake optimism. Dark wanted him to drop this subject; he was afraid he might end up slipping and give off some sort of vibe about his feelings towards Daisuke. Luckily, the bell rang. With that, Daisuke got surrounded by the Harada twins, as usual, and had to drop his conversation with Dark. Even though he was happy to drop that subject, the young thief still couldn't help feeling a prang of jealousy when he stopped talking to him to talk to the two young girls. Pushing that away, he quietly observed the conversation that went on between the three before the redhead decided to go home.

The fourteen year old walked along the sidewalk, watching as the trees and everything else in his surroundings slowing stain orange from the setting sun. His gaze moved towards the sky, staring deeply at the array of colors that were there. After a few minutes, he quickened his pace so he could get home sooner to meet his mother and grandfather in time to eat. The sound of his shoes pounding against the sidewalk stopped almost abruptly when Daisuke tripped over a random rock. Catching his balance before landing on his face, he slowed down a few blocks before his house. Thinking for a moment, he decided to see how Dark was doing. 'He's been really quiet ever since the twins interrupted us earlier…'

"Dark?" Silence… Daisuke put his hands behind his head, with his schoolbag hanging down, lightly touching his shoulder blades and neck.

'Didn't he hear me?' He thought to himself, confused. His large eyes continued to stare up at the colors in the sky, admiring the oranges and reds that he saw. After about a minute of still no answer from Dark, he decided to try again.

"Dark?" Yet again, the same silence as before. Daisuke scowled, looking to the back as if he could direct that scowl to the older teen.

"Hey, Dark!" He mentally yelled at Dark.

"Huh? What is it?" A slightly surprised response came finally. He sounded like he was preoccupied before he finally heard Daisuke calling him. Daisuke's eyes looked towards where he was walking and noticed his house slowly getting larger and larger as he got closer and closer.

"Are you okay? It sounds like there is something bothering you…" His eyebrows furrowed when he asked the question. He was truly worried about him, but didn't want to say it, fear that the dark haired thief would make fun of him if he said so. Despite what he said earlier, Daisuke seriously doubted that he was thinking this hard about what their next target is going to be. He just had a strong feeling that it had to be something else and plenty more important.

Without realizing it, Dark had been thinking or daydreaming about Daisuke for well over an hour. This was beginning to get out of hand, he shouldn't keep doing this. Thinking about the boy while still locked away is one thing, but if it ends up getting in the way of when he's stealing, it can prove dangerous. And that'll be the last thing he'll do, he'd never want to put Daisuke in any sort of danger. He mentally sighed.

"I'm…fine…" His voice came out strange, but he didn't notice it. On the other hand, Daisuke caught it. It sounded like he's hiding something from the younger boy. But…what could he possibly hide from him? Normally, he doesn't try to hide anything, but throw it out in the open. Or maybe he was getting ahead of himself and jumping to conclusions. Daisuke shrugged; maybe he shouldn't act like he's untrustworthy. Sure, he may be a thief, but he would never lie to Daisuke, but would he have something to hide from him? As soon as he reached the door to his house, he pushed those thoughts aside. He placed his hand on the doorknob and checked to see if it was locked, when he noticed it wasn't, Daisuke quickly opened it and walked inside. He didn't even get a chance to put down his bag before his mother, Emiko, rushed in to greet him.

"Oh, Dai! There you are!" Her voice just as cheerful as ever. But normally when it seems like she was waiting all day for him, it means she sent out another warning letter. Which means, a night of stealing artwork is coming up really soon.

"You're sort of late today, you better come home BEFORE 5:00 tomorrow. I sent out another warning letter today." Her bronze eyes sparkled when she said that. She always got excited when she sends out letters, especially since she loves seeing Dark in action. Daisuke sighed exaggeratedly, he knew it.

"Okay…so what am I stealing this time…?" He asked, boredly. He never got very excited when he had to look forward to stealing artwork. Mainly because Dark would be able to do whatever he pleases after he finishes. Which he normally does, anyway.

"Your grandfather wants to talk to you about it. I guess this one seems to be a bit different than your usual jobs." She placed a finger to her lips as she looked up to the ceiling and walked off into the kitchen. Dark, who had been listening to what Emiko was saying, perked up when he heard about how this one is different.

'I thought all the artwork was different from each other, so what makes this one so special?' He thought inwardly. Daisuke happened to think the same thing, and walked down to the sitting room where his grandfather had been waiting for him.

"Ah, Daisuke. It's about time you got home." Even though what he said sounded impatient, he still gave his grandson a bright smile. He always got excited too, but not as much as Emiko. He shuffled over to Daisuke, before sitting down on the couch. Daisuke stared at him for a moment before piping up.

"Uh…mom said you wanted to tell me something about what I'm stealing tomorrow? But first of all, what is it? She didn't even tell me the name of it." He gave an awkward stare to the little old man. he spiky haired grandfather laughed at his comment.

"I guess Emiko wanted me to tell you everything about it. I'm surprised she didn't even give you the name of it." He looked around and through the many papers he had on the coffee table. Picking up one, glancing at it, and putting it back down, he looked back at the confused boy who just stood there in front of him. He smiled warmly.

"Well, you are stealing a necklace called the Pendant of Twin Snakes. It's in a small ruin near the beach and lighthouse."

Daisuke nodded. "Okay…but mom said something about it being a bit different from the others. What did she mean?"

Daiki laughed again. "Ho ho ho, yes it is a bit different, but just like all the other you've stolen. This pendant was worn by a beautiful woman a long time ago, who waited until her death for her lover to return to her. From what I know, her lover gave it to her before he left for the sea and that was his promise that he would come back to her. Well, after many years of waiting, the woman assumed he had been killed and died soon after, but not before leaving the pendant in a small temple by the beach."

"That's so sad…" Daisuke ran a hand through his red hair, then wrapping both around himself. His grandfather nodded and glanced back down at the paper on the table.

He looked back up to meet his grandson's eyes and continue. "Anyway, the pendant stayed there for many more years to come, but what I'm concerned about is the stone in the center of it."

Daisuke blinked and moved his head to the side. "The…stone? What about it?" He moved over to other couch and sat down, still looking confused.

Daiki nodded yet again. "Yes, the stone. The reason the woman's lover gave her that pendant was because of the stone. It has some very strange powers in it that concern me. It's fine if it's left intact, but if it breaks…well the result can be dangerous."

"Oh…so be careful of the stone?" Large red eyes moved from the old man to Daisuke's lap. He stared intently at the crease on one of his pant legs. Daiki shoved his hands into his sleeves and settled his back to the softness of the couch.

"Yes. You and Dark should be careful anyway, but since I don't know what'll happen if the stone breaks, I want you two to take extra caution. That pendant's powers are still very unknown and I don't want anything to happen."

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

A/N: **Dark x Dai pairings get so little love. .-. I hope this story is good enough to let those lovely fans pop up and and write some: -hopes- Or not, but reviews would be nice for this bad boy. I can always continue it and give an attempted subpar fic to those who're willing to put up with my lame writing. xD 

Please review


	2. Fun and Games

**Title: Steal My Breath Away**

**Pairing: Dark x Daisuke**

**Summary:** How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them face-to-face? Dark has strong feelings for his host, but he can't do anything because…he shares the same body with Daisuke. When he gets a chance to be given his own body will he have the courage to tell Daisuke how he feels? DarkDai

**Warning: **Okay, this is a Yaoi story, which means it's two boys kissing, hugging, and doing other things. If you get uncomfortable about things like this, then please leave. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, or anything else. This is just for entertainment, don't hurt me please!**

**Chapter Two: Fun and Games

* * *

**

Daisuke sat in his dark room, the moonlight creeping in through the clear glass of his window. He was supposed to go out in not even an hour to go steal that necklace. His amber eyes looked around, trying to think of what might happen if he or dark accidentally broke it. The boy never usually got this nervous about what he had to steal, but his grandfather's words rang in his head. '_It's fine if it's left intact, but if it breaks…well the result can be dangerous'_ Yeah, no pressure. Daisuke chuckled to himself, catching Dark's attention.

"Is something funny?" The handsome thief suddenly asked. Daisuke gasped, his eyes shot up and searched the room as if he heard the voice from somewhere besides his own head. Dark laughed exaggeratedly at his host body's confusion. Scowling into the dark, the redhead shot back in annoyance.

"No, nothing that concerns you, Dark!" He stood up, straightening the oversized clothes he had on.

"Oooo, ouch. That hurts, Daisuke. Why are you in such a bad mood?" Dark replied with fake hurt. Daisuke scoffed while he searched through his pockets for his picture of Risa.

"I'm not in a bad mood, I'm nervous…" Dark laughed again causing the younger boy to scowl again.

"What's so funny?" His inner voice was mixed with uneasiness and anger. It's obvious why he would be nervous. It's bad enough that Dark is going to run free, but now he has to worry about a necklace that can be dangerous if it breaks. Now Dark is laughing? He never takes anything seriously.

"You are, Daisuke! You don't have to be so nervous; I'm the one who's going to be handling the necklace. You should know by now that I'm always careful." Daisuke rolled his eyes at the thief's cocky response. He continued to fish through pocket after pocket for the picture, grumbling about the hundreds of hiding places on his outfit before finally finding it.

"Yeah, yeah, just be extra careful this time, Dark. It's time to go." With that said, Daisuke glanced down at the photo of the young Harada twin and transformed into the young thief, Phantom Dark. Running a hand through his plum colored hair, a cockish smile stretched across Dark's handsome face.

"It's about time too! I get tired of being locked inside your body all the time, Daisuke. It feels good to get a chance to run around." He stretched his arms over his head, adjusting the fabric that hung snugly on his toned, lithe body.

"Whatever Dark! Let's just get this over with." The young man smiled at the rushed response he got. After adjusting the bands around his wrists, Dark called for With to his side.

"Well, aren't we in a hurry? Heh, don't worry, I'll get this job done in no time." Rushing to the top of the Niwa residence, Dark tossed the small rodent-like animal in the air and jumped off. With quickly swooped down and attached to his back as jet-black wings. Both took off towards the shoreline where their destination awaited along with their prize, the Pendant of Twin Snakes. The cold air whipped past, weaving into his wings and dark hair. Dark's eyes scanned the surrounding areas, noting that he didn't see a police car, or lights for that matter, in sight. A purple eyebrow raised in suspicion. 'That's odd. Normally Hiwatari has at least a dozen of men surrounding the buildings. There are none at all.' He looked directly under him and behind to see if they were late, but none were coming. He shrugged before landing in front of the small shrine-like building. Dark searched the area one last time before entering. "Hiwatari isn't here?"

"No…it looks like even he decided not to bother with this one." He looked around the interior of the small building. All that was there was crumbling pillars leading to a tiny pedestal, which carried the necklace.

Approaching it cautiously, sounds of screeching brakes could be heard from behind Dark. "Heh, looks like they were just a little bit late."

"Dark! C'mon, let's go!" Daisuke's voice was practically dripping in panic; the thought of the police rushing in and capturing Dark scared him to no end.

Dark chuckled softly. "Okay, don't worry, Daisuke." He swooped up the jewelry and jumped up into a small area above to rest and put the necklace away. Before he put it into one of his many pockets, Dark smiled. He stared deeply into the small blue stone in the center of the pendant before deciding to play a game with Daisuke. "Hey Daisuke, how about we make a little bet?"

"C'mon, Dark! We don't have time for this!" Daisuke whined. The young man sighed, stroking his dark purple locks.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry; we've done this before, anyway. You take the necklace back to your house without relying on my help." The younger boy was silent for a moment before he gave his hesitant answer. "W-what are the stakes?"

Dark did a small mental dance while he thought up of what he wanted. "How about…you let me do whatever I want."

That seemed reasonable to him, even though what he really wanted, he couldn't have. The thief sighed inwardly, awaiting Daisuke's answer. "Y-yeah…okay."

"Okay then, Daisuke! Let's go!" Dark's inner voice rang excitedly as he transformed back into the young redhead. Daisuke looked down below him and saw a few officers searching the area around them. A bead of sweat ran down his pale skin as he looked for a way to get out without being seen. Unfortunately for Daisuke, the way in was the way out. He would have to wait for the coast to be clear before he could leave. But that still left him with the problem of finding another way out of the entire shrine other than the front door. Daisuke bit his lip and continued to look below him. Seeing a small opening behind the pedestal, he sighed in relief while putting together a plan to get through to that hole.

Eventually, the officers left the area, giving the boy a chance to get out. He rush down, staying concealed behind the crumbling pillars and stopped being the pedestal when he hear voices. Riskily looking over his shoulder, he saw his classmate, Hiwatari, giving orders to a few subordinates to stand guard out front of the building. He jolted his head back, and closed his amber eyes while the men got into position and Hiwatari walked over to a security van to wait for Dark. Daisuke moved quickly and crawled through the small hole, which lead to a small forest behind the shrine. He came out, brushing his large clothes of any leaves that may have stuck to him.

Remembering that the fountain where he normally spends some of his time was close by, Daisuke decided to wait until he got there before he would send out With to take him home. The redhead smiled when he thought of how he would be able to win the bet this time, forgetting that he still had the necklace in his hand. He tried to run faster, but the darkness obscured his vision causing him to trip over a small twig. Daisuke yelped suddenly before his head made contact with a tree. Beyond his knowledge, the necklace fell out of his hand and the stone ended up hitting nearby rock, the stone cracking in half.

Daisuke's body felt like it was split in two before hearing Dark's voice calling out his name in worry. His large eyes slid closed as he rested his head against the hard trunk behind him. He could faintly hear a voice calling his name, and feet rushing towards him before Daisuke slowly slid into unconsciousness. His thoughts becoming misted over, his hearing fading out before…nothing.

"Daisuke! Daisuke, wake up!" A familiar voice called out to him. Strong hands gripped Daisuke's small frame, shaking him slightly. The young boy slowly opened his eyes, locking them onto amethyst ones. Unable to recognize the face, he sat up and rested his back against the tree behind him. Daisuke slowly rubbed the back of his head before the person before him lunged onto him, cradling him to their chest. Bright red eyes wide, he looked up and began to make out this person's features. Dark purple hair…a strong, yet thin build…they were repeating Daisuke's name over and over again, the voice sound just like…

"Dark…?" Dark was outside of his body? He was…holding him? How was this possible? Daisuke looked around the ground before resting his eyes on the Pendant of Twin Snakes…the blue stone broken in half.

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

A/N: **What a bad bad chapter. I rushed during this one. nn; Um...yeah, I tried to keep them in character at the best to my non-existant ability. xDD Hopefully I did a good job, but I'll never know if you don't review! 

Thanks for those reviews ladies/guys! I love this pairing, but I can never find very many good fics with them. I have read a few, but either they get delayed/abandoned or I read them all! xP So...yeah! Keep on reviewing! Your reviews made me happy!


	3. Realization

**Title: Steal My Breath Away**

**Pairing: Dark x Daisuke**

**Summary:** How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them face-to-face? Dark has strong feelings for his host, but he can't do anything because…he shares the same body with Daisuke. When he gets a chance to be given his own body will he have the courage to tell Daisuke how he feels? DarkDai

**Warning: **Okay, this is a Yaoi story, which means it's two boys kissing, hugging, and doing other things. If you get uncomfortable about things like this, then please leave. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, or anything else. This is just for entertainment, don't hurt me please!**

**Chapter Three: Realization

* * *

**

The strong arms around Daisuke's small frame loosened and Dark quickly pulled away, silently thanking the fact it was too dark to see the blush that had formed on his face. His dark amethyst eyes studied Daisuke's features, reassuring him that this wasn't a dream. It's not an illusion, it's not a mirror, this is the real Daisuke. The redhead began to shiver slightly from the cold, frigid air. His face looked a bit distorted with confusion and panic. He quickly moved from the tree where he was sitting and grabbed something nearby, causing Dark to raise an eyebrow in curiosity. A chain dangled from Daisuke's clutched hands, and he realized what the boy was holding. The Pendant of Twin Snakes, the necklace they were supposed to take extreme care of.

"Daisuke…are you-" Dark stopped before he could finish his question when he allowed his gaze to travel down the length of Daisuke's body. They widened when he saw that the younger boy was completely nude. He didn't take the time earlier to check on his body, nor did he feel the flesh when he held the boy, his clothes were able to allow the older teen to retain body heat and there were gloves connected onto the straps that wrapped around his slender wrists. The younger boy opened his hands slowly to look at the precious jewelry that he held onto. Dark leaned over to get a look at it.

The dark haired teen sighed when he saw the large crack that divided the brilliant light blue stone that nested between the serpents on the necklace. He looked into Daisuke's large amber eyes; they were clouded over, showing no emotion other than confusion. Carefully, Dark reached over and gently took the necklace from his hands and placed it in one of his many pockets. The redhead wrapped his arms around his body once again, conserving his body heat while the cool air blew over his body. He curled up his legs until he was rolled up into a complete ball. Dark inched closer, concerned about the shivering boy. "Daisuke…are you-"

"What's going on, Dark? How did this happen? What are we going to do?" Amber eyes began to border up in tears, struggling to escape. Dark leaned over Daisuke slightly, resting his arm on the tree trunk that was still behind him. His amethyst gazed locked onto the smaller boy's, opening his mouth to speak.

"I really don't know…It might've had something to do with the necklace. I-" A sound from behind the two, a small twig snapping, caused Dark to jerk his head back. He scowled in the direction while leaning closer to Daisuke, protectively.

"Chu?" A small rabbit-like animal jumped out, and Dark sighed.

"Oh, it's only you, With. So what's going on? Are they anywhere this way?" With scurried quickly over to the handsome thief and jumped up upon his knee, rearing onto his large hind legs. A tiny white paw stretched out in the direction he came from, waggling about feverishly.

"Chu! Chuchuchuchu chuu!" The little rodent spoke really fast, though neither Dark or Daisuke could understand a word that came out of his tiny mouth. Dark, however, was able to figure out what With was basically trying to tell them.

"I see, well we can't stay here for too much longer. C'mon Daisuke." The older teen stood up, brushing off anything that was on his almost skin-tight outfit while Daisuke slowly got out, still shivering.

"But Dark, how are we supposed to get out of here with out anyone seeing us? There are two of us and only you can use With as your wings. Should I…just walk?" He took a few small steps toward Dark, panic still swimming in his large eyes. The dark haired teen gave out a cocky laugh before smiling smugly at Daisuke's confusion.

"Well, aren't we a little oblivious to our situation here?" The redhead tilted his head to the side in turn at Dark's comment. Looking down his own body, he realized why he was so cold before. Trying desperately to cover up what he didn't want Dark to see, but was failing miserably, Daisuke stared at the other teen's face with absolute horror. Dark gave a chuckle before placing his hands on the smaller boy's bare shoulders. He smiled gently.

"C'mon, going by our situation, I'll have to carry you back home. I'll be like your knight in shining armor!" He laughed again. Daisuke scowled before pulling on one of the longer plum locks that framed Dark's handsome features.

"That's not funny, Dark! Let's go, I'm really cold!" He whined, tugging a little harder which made the older teen wince.

"Ow, okay! Okay! Let's go. Just stop pulling on my hair!" With that said, he gently made Daisuke release his hair before swooping him up from behind his thin legs, and held the boy bridal style. A brilliant flush spread across his pale face as the redhead wrapped his arms around Dark's neck. Deciding that the area they were in wasn't safe enough to take off with Daisuke in his arms, Dark began to take steady steps towards a more open area while trying his best to keep the boy warm. After a few moments, he saw the fountain where the little redhead enjoyed spending some of his afternoons before taking a deep breath, the frigid air stinging his lungs.

"Alright, hold on tight, Daisuke." His pace began to speed up before With rushed into the air and quickly transforming into midnight black wings and swooping down to attach himself to Dark. A gust of wind was all that was left on the ground as the phantom thief took off into the air.

Daisuke's amber eyes were squeezed tight as he felt them take the skies. He let his arms unwind from around Dark's neck and rest between his and the other's chest. He slowly began to open his eyes as he felt something hard in one of the pockets on the older teen's chest. Nervously, he reached in and took out the cracked necklace they were obligated to steal and bring back safely. Amethyst eyes stared down at the huddled boy when Dark decided to speak.

"We're going to have to talk to Daiki about this. We did promise that we would make sure it didn't break. It's possible that it was the necklace that caused us to separate." Daisuke merely nodded before small tears began to stain his pale cheeks. The dark-eyed teen gave him a meaningful look. "What's wrong?"

"It's my fault, I didn't put the thing away safely. I just held onto it and then I dropped it. It's my fault…" He sniffed, clutching the precious treasure to his chest. The metal on it was warm with Dark's body heat, which gave him a sense of realization when he thought about what his mother and grandfather would say or do.

"It's not your fault. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine, Daisuke. So don't worry about anything, and I'll tell you mother and grandfather that too." Dark told him reassuring the boy. Daisuke simply nodded, trying to press his body closer to the taller form that was holding him, for warmth. The phantom thief smiled warmly, before flying fast to the building that was gradually getting larger in the distance.

His black wings continued to flap as Dark slowly reached the floor. He began to walk inside the house when he noticed that there were no lights on. Giving a slight shrug, Dark walked into the redhead's room. Warm air enveloped the two as he stepped inside. Daisuke was nudged slightly before allowed onto the floor. Without any second thoughts, he rushed over to a dresser and grabbed his pajamas and quickly ran to his bathroom to change into clothes. Giving a small, almost silent, chuckle; Dark walked over to the bunk bed in the room and leaned against one of the bedposts. He allowed his eyes to travel freely around the room before stopping on a painting of the younger Harada twin, Risa. Pushing himself away, the dark-eyed teen walked over, allowing his fingertips to softly touch the canvas, he was able to feel all of the brush strokes that were used before sighing.

'Yeah, he still loves Risa. I know that…if that's not a kick in the head to see, then I don't know what is.' The bathroom door opened and Dark quickly turned around to see Daisuke rubbing one of his eyes in his light coloured pajamas. He noted how cute the boy looked when he was tired before opening his mouth. "Hey, I'm guessing both Daiki and your mother are asleep, huh?"

Daisuke padded over to the desk near his bed and gently placed the pendant down on its smooth surface. He then walked over to the ladder that reaches the top bunk, and began to climb. His bare feet making light thuds against the wood. Daisuke stopped when he reached the last step before turning around and sitting, propping his elbows on his knees to rest his chin on his hands. "Yeah, it's almost 2 AM."

Running a slender hand through raven locks, Dark sighed. "I see, so are you going to sleep?"

Daisuke nodded. "Yeah, of course. I have school tomorrow." He shifted his bottom on the soft bedding, getting himself in a comfortable sitting position on the edge of the top bunk. He began to fidget with the hem of his sleep shirt before speaking again.

"Um…you can sleep here if you want, Dark, but…I don't have a futon. So I guess you can sleep up here." A small blush spread across Daisuke's face when he spoke his suggestion. Raising an eyebrow, the older teen shrugged.

"Yeah, sure. I'm pretty sure your mom has a futon somewhere, so it's only for one night." He began to make his way to the ladder before Daisuke made a noise of argument.

"Um…don't you want to change first? I have some pajamas in my drawer that are too big for me, I'm sure you'll be more comfortable in that than what you're wearing." He moved back towards his pillow, watching intently as Dark nodded and began moving over to the dresser. He pulled out some black sleep pants and a white T-shirt that easily looked like it wouldn't fit Daisuke for a couple of years. Before continuing, he looked over on Daisuke's desk to make sure the necklace was still there. His dark amethyst gaze moved back as he began to take off his clothes. A smile stretched across his handsome face and laughed. "Don't have too much fun ogling over there!"

"What? Yeah right, Dark! In your dreams!" The redhead scoffed, rolling his eyes. His amber eyes widened when he saw the material peel off of Dark's toned body, a warm flush across his face. The thief tossed aside the tight jumpsuit and began to pull the black pants towards him. Quickly, he unfolded them and began to pull them on. He rushed until he got to his buttocks and pelvis, where he ever so slowly pulled them up the rest of the way to see what kind of reaction he would get from Daisuke. The younger boy fidgeted, but didn't say a word, his blush still noticeable. After securing the pants at his waist, he grabbed the white shirt and slid it on, quickly.

Dressed and ready for bed, Dark padded over to the ladder and climbed up to the bed. Daisuke was lying on his back, staring at the older teen with wide eyes as he climbed over him and laid down next to him. He could feel his body heat on him, his warm breath trickling his neck, sending shudders down his body. Dark turned his head to stare at the younger boy, giving him his trademark cocky grin.

"Don't think you can take advantage of me in my sleep, Daisuke." He chuckled softly. Daisuke blushed again, but pretended to be annoyed. He scoffed and kicked the other in the ribs, not too hard, but just enough to show that he was joking back.

"Yeah right…" He grumbled and turned on his side, his back facing Dark, to fall into a sound sleep. Hours passed, and dawn was approaching. The sun hadn't risen yet, but Dark knew it would be morning soon. He didn't sleep at all the entire night. Only…thinking. About this chance he finally had to tell Daisuke. Should he tell him now? Or wait until later? He shut his dark eyes, and came to a decision.

'No, he's been through enough recently. I'll wait a couple of days, first.' He opened his eyes again and scooted closer to the sleeping boy. Could he at least get an idea of what he thinks of him? Dark gathered his courage and opened his mouth.

"Daisuke…" His voice was barely over a whisper, loud enough for only the younger boy to hear. The redhead shifted his position, turning very slightly towards Dark, but still very much asleep. His eyes remained closed, but he made a hush sound that he was awake…a little.

"Hm?" The thief put a hand on his shoulder, leaning over to look at his face. How should he ask? Should he just say it, but mix it up to sound like something else? Yeah, that's it. He took in a sharp breath.

"Daisuke…you know I care about you, right? Do you…care about me?" He bit his lip, bruising it slightly.

'That sounded right. It sounds like I think of him as a little brother, but…that's far away from what I really think of him…' Daisuke shifted again, back into his former position. He pushed his hand underneath his face, for support.

"Yeah…I do…you've always been there for me…and I know I can count on you…" His voice was low, and he mumbled. It was hard to make out the words, but the meaning seemed clear to Dark.

"…I see." He was slightly disappointed. It sounded like he only cared about him like a brother, or a best friend…not the same as Dark feels for him. He put his head down on the soft pillow, just behind Daisuke. He inhaled deeply, smelling his bushy red hair. 'If only…you feel the same as me…'

Daisuke opened one of his eyes, and looked back, but kept his head still. He looked back towards the door where his mother would be bursting through in only a matter of time to get him up for school and scold him for goofing off the night before. Dark's hand was still on his shoulder, he could still feel its warmth. He moved his other hand that was lying limply under his body and, shyly, touched it. A small smile stretched across his young features before closing his eyes. 'If you meant, what I think you meant, Dark…then I know that I don't have to be so scared around you anymore…Aishiteru…'

Daisuke pulled his hand away and placed it back under his body. Slowly drifting back to sleep, enjoying the company of Dark.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Ohme ohmy! Cliff-hanger! x3 Sorta...but who cares? This was a pretty fun chapter to write. I think it's because of how I wanted to portray Dark, y'know...a tease, kind of perverted and all that jazz. Yeah...I love it. xD Anyhoooo! I hope I pulled it off all right!

Thanks for those reviews ma'ams/sirs! Keep on reviewing! I'd like to hear more from my readers. It puts me in a happy mood when I read lots reviews from them. Compliments or criticism. ;) Just don't flame me, of course. I just laugh at them, usually, but sometimes they make me cry. ;-; Please review!


	4. Soft Kiss

**Title: Steal My Breath Away**

**Pairing: Dark x Daisuke**

**Summary:** How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them face-to-face? Dark has strong feelings for his host, but he can't do anything because…he shares the same body with Daisuke. When he gets a chance to be given his own body will he have the courage to tell Daisuke how he feels? DarkDai

**Warning: **Okay, this is a Yaoi story, which means it's two boys kissing, hugging, and doing other things. If you get uncomfortable about things like this, then please leave. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, or anything else. This is just for entertainment, don't hurt me please!**

**Chapter Four: Soft Kiss

* * *

**

The warm sun began to creep into Daisuke's room and drifted onto the two huddled bodies wrapped around one another. The larger figure had his arms wrapped protectively around the smaller one with his chin resting in between the juncture of the smaller boy's neck and shoulder. A grin stretched across his handsome face and dark amethyst eyes opened. Dark looked at the position he was in with Daisuke and noted how the boy was pressed rather hard against his body. His grin turned into a gentle smile before he rested his head back down, pulling the redhead as close as he could to his body. His eyes began to slide shut again, listening to the soft sounds of birds chirping outside.

"Daisuke Niwa" A woman's voice rang from the other side of the bedroom door and the sounds of stomping feet could be heard. Dark's head shot up as the door was almost kicked down, revealing Daisuke's usually bouncy mother, Emiko. Her soft features were scrunched up into an angry expression, her hands balled into fist at her sides. Her short light brown hair was messy and her clothes looked a bit wrinkled, she looked as though she had just woken up from falling asleep on the couch. Her nostrils flared and she glared angrily at the bunk bed and at the sleeping figure.

"Daisuke! Wake u….p…Huh? Dark?" Emiko raised an eyebrow when she saw Dark sitting up from the bed next to her sleeping son. She lifted one of her hands, her index finger stretched outwards and pointing at the two alternatively, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Hey there, Emiko." Dark grinned his trademark grin at the confused woman and waved. "Good morning!" He chuckled while she continued to try and put together what she saw.

"Good…morning…" Her brown eyes scanned the room, before stopping on the desk. She gasped when she saw the pendant of Twin Snakes lying there, broken in half. She hurried over and picked it up. Holding the precious jewelry in her delicate hand, Emiko looked back up at the still smiling Dark.

"Dark…? What…" Her voice was weak from shock, and no more words seemed to want to come out of her mouth. Looking back down at the necklace, she rushed out of Daisuke's room. "Dad! You need to see this!" Her voice carried throughout the home.

Dark chuckled again at Emiko's confusion before glancing at the clock. He smiled when he saw the time, noticing that one of her reasons for coming in the room was to wake Daisuke up for school. He turned to the sleeping boy, releasing him from his arms and began to ponder how to wake him up.

"Daisuke, wake up. You have to get to school." He said plainly, unsure of what really to say. He never had to wake a person up for school, really. He just used whatever floated in his mind. He poked Daisuke in the shoulder, nudging the small boy.

"C'mon, Daisuke! You…need…to…get…UP!" He grumbled with each poke. The redhead mumbled, but just shifted his position. Dark scowled as he thought of another thing he could do. He laughed evilly when a deliciously clever thought popped into his head.

"Daisuke-kun Let's walk to school together!" Dark's voice was raised to a girly level, trying to imitate Risa. It almost gave him a sore throat, but he had to get the boy up. Daisuke just mumbled something inaudibly again, and put a pillow over his head. The older teen began to laugh as he finally saw what Daisuke thought of Risa Harada's voice. Small tears escaped his eyes and he almost doubled over. Regaining his composure, he scratched his chin, now desperate to figure something out to wake the boy up. Dark licked his lips when he got one more idea in his head, and he knew it would work since he did it to Towa before. He bent over and faced the redhead, their noses almost touching. He took a deep breath before pressing his lips softly against Daisuke's. Small shockwaves ran up Dark's spine as he pressed himself closer, deepening the kiss with the unconscious boy.

'How long I've wanted to do this, Daisuke…' He thought, placing a hand on the side of Daisuke's head. Large red eyes shot open, staring at Dark's closed ones. A brilliant blush spread across his pale face, and he struggled to release himself from Dark's spellbinding kiss. Dark's dark eyes opened as he pulled away from the blushing boy. He smiled gently.

"Good morning, sleepy head!" He cheerfully whispered. Daisuke was lost for words. He couldn't think of what to say after being kissed so suddenly and gently by Dark. A million things went through his mind of what actions to take or what to say. Panicking, he pushed the phantom thief off of him, and sat up. The blush on his face never ceased and he could feel the cocky smile being directed towards his reaction.

"Did…did you just…kiss me?" He asked hesitantly. Dark chuckled and jumped off the bed, landing on his feet silently. "Yup!" was his confident answer. A trembling hand reached up and Daisuke touched his tingling lips, he could still feel the warmth on them. "Wha…why?"

Dark stared at the young boy, cocking his head to the side. He thought for a moment before coming up with an answer. "Because! That's how I always say hello to cute girls, and since you looked so cute sleeping, it seemed appropriate." The handsome teen winked and placed a hand on his slender hip. Daisuke's blush deepened.

'Did…he say that I look…cute…?' He fidgeted before the rest of Dark's excuse registered in his head. 'Hey!' He quickly turned to the other and glared. "Did you just call me a girl?"

Daisuke's voice raged at the comment and he scowled darkly at Dark. Dark just laughed and walked out of the room, mentioning about getting some breakfast. With hopped up the small ladder leading up to the glaring Daisuke and struggled to keep his balance on one of the boy's knees. "Chu?"

He tilted his head to the side, waving one of his small paws in front of the redhead's face. "I'm NOT a girl! What did he mean by that?"

Daisuke whined. With a huff, he got out of his bed and climbed down the ladder. He crossed his arms across his chest and looked around his room, but stopped when he saw the necklace….GONE? In a panicking manner, Daisuke rushed out of his room and to the kitchen, where Dark, his mother, and grandfather were gathered.

"Daaaaaark!" He hollered down the hallway. He stops, however, to see his mother gushing over the older teen, who was trying to eat a simple bowl a cereal. Dark looked up to see the flushing boy in the doorway, swallowed his food, and gave him a gentle smile.

"Need something, Daisuke?" He asked, with a small laugh. Emiko looked up from examining the thief and flounced over to her son.

"Oh, Dai! Why all the yelling? Did something happen?" She questioned in her usual bubbly voice. She wrapped her arms around his head and hugged the boy to her chest, happily. Daisuke desperately tried to push her away, but was failing miserably.

"Y-yeah! The pendant! It's gone!" His voice sounded muffled against his mother's breast. He continued to try and pry himself away from Emiko's death grip until he heard a low chuckle from the living room. Daiki was slumped in the couch, rubbing his chin in his usual manner when he's thinking, laughing at how worked up Daisuke was. The pendant was lying on the table in front of him, both pieces far from each other. A small note pad was next to it with random notes written on it, assumingly about the effects of the necklace's power.

"Grandpa! Did you go into my room and take that without telling me?" The small boy whined as he finally pulled himself away from his mother's suffocating hold. The small old man chuckled again and shook his head.

"No, I didn't. It was your mother who took it while you were sleeping when she came in to wake you up and scold you for staying out too late last night." Daisuke sighed, and walks over to where Dark is and sits next to him. He glances over at his bowl of cereal, and put his head down as soon as he heard a random squeal from his mother behind him.

"This must be so strange for you two! How many times have you ever met your host face to face, Dark?" She cheerfully asked, flipping her short hair. Putting his spoon down, Dark brought a hand up and scratched the side of his head.

"Um…I guess…this is the first time, but what-" He was cut off by a giggle from Emiko. A bead of sweat formed above his brow as he began to worry about what was to come later in the day. He smiled nervously, but dropped it as soon as he heard Daisuke begin to grumble.

"She's acting like a teenage girl…" He growled at his mother's behavior. A hand was placed on top of the grumpy boy and ruffled his already messy red hair.

"Oh Dai, don't be such a bore! I thought you would be very happy to actually meet Dark in person! Now think of some of the things you two can do together, but oh wait. You need some clothes, don't you, Dark? We'll need to go shopping later today and pick up some for you! Do you want to come, Dai?" She rambled as the three guys rolled their eyes at her. Daisuke shook his head to get the hand off of his head and to answer her question. He sighed again and stood from the table, making his way back to his room.

"I'm going to get ready for school…" He mumbled and disappeared into the hallway. Three pairs of eyes stared at the doorway until Emiko turned to face Dark.

"Is something wrong with Daisuke?" She asked, concerned about her son's unusual behavior. The young thief shrugs.

"Don't know, maybe he's just a little mad about me calling him a girl earlier." He laughed sarcastically, running a hand through his long plum strands. The brunette giggled at the comment, putting a hand over her mouth trying to hide it.

"Hm…That may be it, but may not be! Why not go check on him after you finish eating, Dark?"

Taking another bite of his now soggy cereal, Dark nodded. "Yeah, sure. It's no fun when Daisuke is in a bad mood." He winked as Emiko giggled again and Daiki gave his own guffaw.

Daisuke stood in front of his mirror, fixing the collar of his shirt and scowling at his own reflection. Though he was glad that he could now spend time with Dark like a normal person, he hated the fact that he was stealing away the attention he normally got from his mother. Even though it wasn't as if he was trying to do it. He was afraid that he'll start doing the same with everyone around him and Daisuke will just become a shadow. He roughly tucked his shirt into his pants and grabbed his belt, threading it through each of the belt loops.

'It's not like I want all the attention to myself, it's just…will they all end up forgetting that I exist? Even Dark?' He pulled the end of his belt through the metal buckle and clasped it tightly around his waist. He reached a hand up and rubbed it through his hair, giving it its usual spike. He finished getting dressed and looked over himself to make sure nothing was untucked, unzipped, unbuckled, or untied. He once left the house with his shoes untied and fell on his face as soon as he started running for the train station. Daisuke just stared at his reflection for a few more moments.

"You look cute." A voice came from behind him. Daisuke turned around and saw Dark leaning against the door, smiling at him. His red eyes examined the handsome features on the older teen's face and stopped when he reached his lips. He blushed, remembering how soft they were against his own. But…did Dark really kiss him just to wake him up, like he said? Or was there some sort of hidden meaning in his words? The comment Dark said not even a moment ago reached his ears and Daisuke scowled again.

"What do you mean 'cute'? I'm not a girl, Dark! I'm a boy, so don't tease me!" He whined and stomped one of his feet. Dark laughed at the reaction and walked forward towards the raging youth. He rested one of his hands on Daisuke's shoulder and the other one cupping the smaller boy's flushed cheek.

"I mean that you're cute. It's not to tease you, I'm telling you the truth." He grinned when Daisuke blushed even deeper. Daisuke pulled away from the caressing hand and turned his head to a random direction in his room, just to avoid the dark haired teen's gaze. He heard Dark's usual laugh and he looked back as the other was walking over to the desk. He stared at the clock before shifting his gaze back to Daisuke.

"You know, it would be a good idea if you got going for school, Daisuke. It's getting late." Raising an eyebrow, Daisuke looked over at the clock as well and his large eyes got even larger when he saw the time. He looked back at Dark before looking back at the clock.

"D-dark! Why didn't you tell me earlier? Oh man, I'm late again!" He quickly moved towards the desk, next to Dark, and grabbed his schoolbag off of the surface and rushed out of the door. "See you later, Dark!"

He called behind him before running to the door, ignoring his mother's scolding him for running in the house. He threw on his sneakers, tapping the tips of his toe to secure them on, and ran out the door. His feet pounding on the pavement as he hurried down to the station. Dark stared out the window, a smile gracing his features as the young redhead almost tripped on the sidewalk. He looked back at the clock, trying to remember what time Daisuke got out of class. Padding over to the closet, Dark opened the door and saw the number of clothes the smaller boy owned. Some of them were too small while some were quite big. Grabbing a pair of black jeans that looked big for even Dark, a black button up shirt and a white blazer; the teen began to make plans to go pick Daisuke up from school later. He laid the three items on the bottom bunk, judging how they would look together; he smirked at the reaction he might get from the redhead later. A problem, however, came to mind as he admired his choice in fashion.

"Ugh…I'm going to need a hat, otherwise I'm going to have Hiwatari breathing down my neck the entire time I'm there…Does Daisuke even have any?" Running a hand nervously through his hair, Dark walked back into the closet and looked above all the clothes at the few hats the youth had. He frowned at the baseball hat and many of the others. It was shocking to see how many hats the kid owned, but Dark never saw him wear any. He shrugged and reached up to grab one that struck his interest. It was a black hat, similar to a top hat, but much shorter, and it had a white band that bordered the rim. He put it on his head; stuffing his long plum locks inside, and checked himself out in the mirror. Dark winked at his reflection when he noticed how different he looked when you couldn't see all of his hair. He took it off and tossed it over to the rest of his clothes

After picking out some shoes, Dark ran into the bathroom to take a long hot shower, cleaning his hair and body thoroughly. His slender hands slowly made their way south of his body. Images of Daisuke flashed through Dark's mind, he fantasized just being with the younger boy. His fingertips ghosted over his now awakening arousal, he began shuddering at the touch. He wanted to hold Daisuke, let him feel what he wanted to do to him and make him feel loved. His head arched back, hitting the tile behind him, as his hand wrapped itself around the shaft. His thumb massaging the tip of his erection made him groan. His other hand rubbed his chest, pinching at one of his hardening nipples. His hand began to pump.

Dark slowly backed up against the wall behind him in the shower as pleasure pooled in his nether regions, trying to bit back some of his moans. His hand began to pump faster and his grip tightening around himself, his other hand pinched his nipple particularly hard causing the teen to let out a long moan.

"Mmmm…nnh...Dai…suke…" He bit his lip as he continued to pump. His other hand began sliding down his stomach to meet up with his other. He continued to move his hand faster on his manhood, his hips bucking into the pleasure his hand was creating. Dark's other hand wrapped itself around his erection, increasing the friction and movements. He increased his speed even further to a mind blowing pace, long groans escaping his slightly bruised lips.

"D-daisuke!" He had finally reached his limit. Arching his back off the wall, he climax all over his hand and some running down the drain with the dripping water. Dark brought his hand up to see the evidence of his ministrations. He smirked at the white substance and hesitantly brought it up to his lips, his tongue shyly lapping at it to taste. It tasted bitter, but not exactly bad. Coming down from his high, Dark finished up his shower and got himself ready for later when he went to see Daisuke after school. He took one last look in the mirror to see how he looked, and smirked when he saw how good he looked.

For the rest of the afternoon, he just thought about what he was going to do when he saw the young redhead. A solid idea came to mind and the phantom thief looked at the clock. 'It's time to go if I want to get there in time.' He laughed and left, confident on how things will go.

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

A/N:** Ohmy, sooooooo sorry for the late late late update! I had a lot of things to do and all that jazz so I couldn't update any of my fics or...anything! D: So sorry! I hope this chapter makes up for it? -prodsprods- maybe? nn 

Anyhooo! Thanks for the awesome reviews! They all put me in such a good mood! Please keep on reviewing!


	5. Twins

**Title: Steal My Breath Away**

**Pairing: Dark x Daisuke**

**Summary:** How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them face-to-face? Dark has strong feelings for his host, but he can't do anything because…he shares the same body with Daisuke. When he gets a chance to be given his own body will he have the courage to tell Daisuke how he feels? DarkDai

**Warning: **Okay, this is a Yaoi story, which means it's two boys kissing, hugging, and doing other things. If you get uncomfortable about things like this, then please leave. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, or anything else. This is just for entertainment, don't hurt me please!**

**Chapter Five: Twins

* * *

**

The day seemed to drag on. Staring at the bland room full of bored kids made Daisuke want to fall asleep all the more and yearn for the day to simply end. He rested his head on his arms, the dull sound of chalk writing on the black board was lulling him to sleep. His eyes began getting heavy, but he forced them open. Shifting his gaze from the random markings on the board, he was too bored to even try and make out what was written, towards the bright yard outside, Daisuke smiled when he noticed some strange flowers that were the same color of Dark's hair. He was instantly reminded of his good morning kiss just earlier and a warm blush spread across his face. He remembered the loving softness that were pressed against his own lips, the secure and warm body pressing down on top of his…a tingling feeling began to pool in the young boy's gut and his stomach began to feel as though it was tied in knots. 'What am I doing? Why am I think of Dark in this way?'

He squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tried to think of something else to push those memories away. Thoughts of Risa or Riku Harada, thoughts of how to fix that cursed pendant were all easily pushed away with images of Dark. Forbidden fantasies floated around him, thoughts of kissing Dark again and so much more added to that. He pressed his face down into his resting arms on his desk, he knew he must be beet red by now. His futile attempts to think of something other than Dark were interrupted when he heard the voice of his teacher speaking. 'Ah! An assignment! If I focus on that, I won't be thinking about Dark!'

Daisuke's head shot up from his arms with a bright smile stretched across his face. He quickly picked up his pencil and grabbed his notebook to write down what he had to do. He kept his eyes on the board as his pencil jetted across his paper, writing down what he assumed was the assignment. As soon as he finished reading the writing on the board, Daisuke looked down on his page so he could get started immediately. His red eyes widened when he saw what was there. Dark's name had been repeated over and over again, they were muddled together in some areas and spaced out in others, but they were there. It was simple to make out and was an obvious answer to his constant thoughts of the phantom thief. 'Do I…have a crush on Dark…?'

He couldn't tear his eyes away from the paper. He was too entranced just by his name. One of his hands lightly touched the surface of material, fingertips ghosting and tracing each letter of one of the names. His mind blanked out of all sounds surrounding him as he just kept his large eyes glued to the sheet. After what seemed like years, Daisuke's shaky hands tore the page from his notebook and folded it in half. He tucked it away into his bag, hiding it from all the students that walked past his desk. Wait…students? Daisuke looked around and saw a bunch of his classmates gathering their things and leaving the room. He blinked and looked back up at the clock and down to the board. 'Oh no! I almost forgot to write down today's homework!'

In a frantic rush, Daisuke began jotting down the assignment, keeping his eyes focused mainly on his paper to keep from the same thing happening as earlier. He barely finished writing the last symbol of kanji when a screeching voice came from behind him, almost making him cringe. "Niwa-kuuuuun Let's walk home together!"

The younger Harada twin bounced over to him, flipping her chocolate locks as she planted herself next to the seated redhead. She smiled brightly as the older walked casually next to her with the same identical bright smile as her sister's. Without even looking up to acknowledge them, Daisuke began putting his things back into his book bag. He didn't even think twice about who was there instead that it was the same annoying voice as the one that yelled at him earlier that morning to wake him up. He waved one of his hands absentmindedly and tried to organize what he had put away with the other. He began to mumble. "Give me a moment, Dark. I just need to put my stuff away."

Both girls looked at each other and blinked. Their pretty faces whizzed around the near-empty room in attempt to look for the one he was addressing. They then looked back at him, tossing their heads to the side and asked in synch. "Dark?"

Daisuke froze as he heard the name repeated back to him and slowly turned his head to stare at the two alien girls right next to him. His jaw dropped as they both smiled at him, confused. How was he going to get out of this one?

Dark attempted to flip his hair for the tenth or eleventh time since he left the house and scowled, as he still remained fruitless in his efforts. He keeps forgetting he has the hat on his head to hide his hair in order to keep everyone from being anymore suspicious than they already are of him. He shoved his hands in his jacket pockets and slouched over a bit as he walked down the cobblestone road. His violet eyes wandered around his surroundings, feeling slightly free, as he was able to actually take a walk in broad daylight without any worry of any of the local police hounding his tracks. He looked into shop windows and smiled when he saw some of the small trinkets and food items that passed by him in a blink of an eye.

He stopped when he looked into on store that had many pieces of jewelry inside with a few people browsing the precious stones. He was particularly interested when he saw a young couple at the register and the man was buying something that was in a small box. The girl was bouncy around him, clinging to his arm with her long blonde locks whirling around both of them and her bright green eyes twinkling in excitement. The clerk handed the man the box as the latter slide a check on the counter.

Dark blinked when he saw the already ecstatic girl cling herself to her boyfriend when he opened the box, taking out a silver ring, and slide it onto one of her slender creamy white fingers. Her voice was raised to almost a screech as she kept squealing over and over again how much she loved him. Dark then walked away when he saw the two heading towards the door with the girl still clinging onto his arm with a cheerful smile stretched across her pretty features.

'Hm…maybe Daisuke might be happy if I bought him something to give him when I get there.' He continued to let his eyes follow the shop windows, glancing inside each one he passes and examines the merchandise closely. He turned when he reached the fountain that Daisuke usually passes on his way to the train station. His footsteps were dulled from his ears as he focused on the tiny shops that were passing one by one.

He frowned at the disappointing items that he saw, none of them seemed to suit or be good enough for the younger boy. The sun began to beat down stronger on him, the hat giving him a small amount of protection from the harsh light as he passed all of the buildings and made it closer and closer to the station. The dark haired teen sighed when he passed about a good twenty shops and saw nothing that he liked. He kicked at the ground sharply and continued on walking towards his destination. He looked up at the blue sky and smiled as the bright blue reminded him of Daisuke.

'Maybe it's okay if I don't get him anything, after all. It's not like we're a couple or anything, right?' He thought sadly and began walking up the concrete stairs that lead to the train that would take him to Daisuke's school. The train was not there, however. A frown distorted his handsome features and he pulled back one of his sleeves to glance at the wristwatch that Daiki lent him before he left. He looked back up and saw no sign of the locomotive and checked the watch again before turning around.

"I still have a good 30 minutes before he's let out of school, I can just walk and I should get there on time." He grumbled to himself and picked up his speed to start his journey towards the junior high. His hands returned to their homes inside his jacket pockets, they were still warm from earlier.

He looked randomly to the left and Dark almost busted into fits of laughter at the store he saw. An adult book and gift shop. He chuckled to himself as he walked past it and dirty thoughts began coming into his mind of what he could do to the younger teen if he were to return his feelings. Dark smirked and started to plot how he was going to get Daisuke to understand how he felt and to find out if he felt the same way. The deliciously perverted thoughts entered into his mind of what he really began wanting to do to the other, causing him to laugh to himself.

"Do you know Mr. Dark, Niwa-kun?" Risa squealed as Riku rolled her eyes. The girl began to gush about all the positive things about Daisuke being friends with the other teen and how she would be able to spend more time with him. Daisuke scratched the back of his head and threw this bag over his shoulder. Placing one of his thin hands on his hip, he pouted at the younger twin.

"W-what? N-no, of course I don't know him. How would I be able to meet a famous thief like Dark?" He retorted and ran a hand through his red spikes. His voice was shaky, but had an icy tone to it. The girl didn't seem to hear him. She continued to babble on about her plans and giggle every time she mentioned Dark's name. Daisuke rolled his eyes and looked to Riku for help. She shrugged and giggled herself.

"You did call Risa by Dark's name, what was that all about, Niwa? You've never done that before." She laughed again and Daisuke blushed when he finally realized his mistake from earlier. He roughly shook his head in denial.

"I was thinking about the last heist he pulled last night, that's all. It just seemed unusual for him to go to an abandoned shrine to steal something." He crossed his arms across his chest and gave a heated stare. Risa stopped giggling and looked at her sister and the two stared at each other for a moment before nodding at Daisuke's point.

It did seem odd, but they never really thought about it. The taller teen nodded, as well, and walked past the thinking twins to leave the room. They soon followed him, each walking on each side. Risa was clutching her bag to her chest while Riku draped her own in front of her legs, allowing her knees to kick it with each step. Leaning a bit forward to meet the boy's eyes, the longhaired twin gave him a sweet smile.

"Anyway, Niwa-kun! We were wondering if you wanted to walk home with us. Riku doesn't have any practice today." A noise of agreement came from his other side and Daisuke turned to see an identical face with a bright smile. The redhead blinked. Riku lifted a finger in the air and winked in a playful way before running in front of him, walking backwards so she can talk face to face.

"That's right! The field's been closed off for small repairs so practice was cancelled. Why don't we get something to eat before we go home!" She hopped back next to him, giggling at the expected fun they'll have. Daisuke gives her a nervous smile.

"Um…s-sorry, but I want to get home early today." He scratched the back of his neck. The two girls stopped and grabbed one of his arms each, dragging him towards the door. They both were pouting and pushed the double door open with a fierce kick from each. For their small bodies, the twins were pretty strong.

"C'mon, Niwa-kun! Don't be like that! It's not like we do this everyday." Risa whined as Daisuke struggled against their powerful hold. He tried to dig his heels into the ground, but remained caught in their hold. The rubber from his soles scraped against the concrete and down the steps, beginning to wear down to the padding of his shoes.

Sweat began to bead on his forehead and his arms began to feel sore from struggling when a sharp whistle was heard from behind the trio. The girls stopped to look to see where it came from along with large red eyes. A figure dressed in black and white with a hat topped off waved at them. Dark purple strands falling to frame their slender face ran down from their matching hat. One of their hands was inside their pocket as the other motioned for someone to come over.

Daisuke's eyes widened when he recognized who it was and made another attempt to free himself from the confining twins' hold. In their dumbfounded state, he was able to slip free and begin walking towards the figure. Breaking out of their confusion, Riku and Risa ran ahead of him and turned to look into his face. They both scowled and placed their hands on their hips.

"Niwa-kun, who's that? Do you know him?" Riku asked, pointing at Dark.

Risa turned to get another look and began hopping excitedly. Her scowl shifted into a bright smile. "Yes yes! Tell us! Who is he?"

Daisuke tried his hardest not to cringe at her squealing and took another look at Dark. A smirk spread across the older teen's face, who jerked his head to call him over. The ruby-eyed teen smiled for a moment before it faded when he saw the faces of the waiting twins. He gave another smile, but was obviously nervous. "Um…it's just a friend, don't worry. I better get going."

He tried to push past them until two small hands wrapped them selves around his right arm and he turned to see a blushing Risa. She kept glancing over at Dark and back at Daisuke, one of her hands traveled up from grasping his arm to yank at his shirtsleeve. She shook her head and pouted. "No, tell me who it is! He looks a lot like Mr. Dark. Niwa-kun! Is that him?" She asked anxiously.

Riku shot a look and crossed her arms across her chest at Daisuke. "That can't be him. Why would someone like HIM be here?" She scoffed.

Daisuke began to sweat as he tried desperately to pry the smaller girl off of him. Her grip was tight and it seemed to get tighter every time his fingers would begin to loosen it. His eyes clutched shut and he groan in discomfort, shaking his head furiously. "No, it's not him. It's just an old friend who I promised to spend the day with."

Dark sighed at the show he was witnessing and a sharp twinge of something struck his heart as he saw the two girls locked onto the object of his desire. He could feel the strange feeling of discomfort pooling in his stomach. His fist clenched and released over and over again before he lost his nerve and began walking over. His eye begins to twitch at the loud noise coming from the bouncing girl. He stopped next to the trio and made a noise to grasp their attention.

He could feel the wetness from the freshly washed grass begin soaking into the hem of his pants and the sun beaming down on his exposed neck. His milky white skin felt like it was burning in the mid afternoon sun. The three turned to look at him and he bowed to them like a gentleman. A gentle smile began to spread across his handsome face and he tried his best to keep a shadow from the brim of his hat covering his eyes.

Both twins blinked at him and Risa blushed, her grip on Daisuke's arm was visibly loosening. He moved his hand to remove her hands fully before pulling the boy close to him, wrapping his arm around his slender shoulders. "I'm sorry, ladies, but I'm going to have to steal my Daisuke away for the day." He said coolly and winked.

The small redhead blushed and tried to look into the taller teen's face, he could feel the grip around his shoulders tighten and he was pressed closer towards the hard body. He glanced back at the two girls who were trying to make out Dark's face from under the hat. Risa clasped her hands to her breast, an innocent look plastered on her face. Her large eyes were fixed on the dark plum locks hanging down from the hat.

Riku, on the other hand, planted her hands firmly on her hips and narrowed her eyes on the hand that was gripped around Daisuke's shoulder. Dark gave a cocky grin and turned around, pulling Daisuke with him. The two males began to walk away in the direction of the train station, leaving the two gaping girls behind.

The short haired girl huffed and looked over at her swooning sister, who started jerking her hands in rapid speed while bouncing slightly. Her already large eyes grew to an almost impossible size as she began giggling wildly and faced her sister. Her small hands unclasped from each other and grabbed the bottom of the scowling girl's skirt, tugging it in excitement. Riku desperately tried to keep the material covering her while Risa continued to flap it up and about. "Rikuuuuuu! Did you see? That man looked just like Mr. Dark!" She gushed.

He did look a little bit like him, didn't he?" Riku raised an eyebrow and looked back at the two figures moving away. Her arms fell limply at her sides and her features began to furrow in concern as her attention was directed at the smaller of the two. 'Niwa-kun…what are you hiding from us…?'

A loud squeal woke her up from her thoughts and she shrugged off the feeling, giving her sister her full attention. Grasping Risa's arm, she began pulling her in the opposite direction of the two teens that had just disappeared. "C'mon, Risa! Let's go get some cake or something." She muttered.

"Ooookay, Riku!" The younger girl chimed and they continued to walk, side by side.

A small glimmer came from behind a lamppost and another young boy crept out from the small shadow that was obscuring him from the others. His icy blue hair shimmered in the sunlight and a glare went over one of the lens on his crystal clear glasses. Cold eyes narrowed in the direction the two boys walked in and he pushed his spectacles to rest on the bridge of his nose. He raised an icy eyebrow as he registered the event that just took place in his mind. "So Dark has separated from Niwa, has he? This might make things much easier on me, now."

Satoshi smirked and sidestepped from the back of the post, walking in his own direction towards his lonely home.

Dark's and Daisuke's footsteps on the concrete sidewalk sounded thundering compared to the silence that floated around them. Dark had been thinking long and hard about the two girls clinging all over the younger teen, strange emotions and feelings bubbling in his gut as they walked on towards the Niwa residence. Only one or two steps behind him was the confused redhead, furrowing his eyebrows at the tall figure ahead of him. He kept his eyes locked on the back of Dark's head, ever since they got off the train, the older teen had been extremely quiet and distant. But it wasn't as though he wasn't quiet before they got on, he never actually explained why he came by his school or asked him how his day was or anything.

This unusual behavior was worrying Daisuke. He had been looking forward to seeing Dark after school all day, but he was acting so strangely. Daisuke didn't think he did anything to make him angry or annoyed him, or at least he hoped he didn't do anything. Come to think of it, Daisuke was able to feel how Dark's body had tensed when he pulled him towards him and mentioned about stealing him away. Since he didn't say any words of thanks or anything, did Dark think he was mad at him or… 'Is Dark jealous...?'

The redhead stopped in his tracks and blushed when that thought come into mind. He gripped the strap of his book bag tightly, his knuckles turning white, and bit his lip. He didn't realized he had stopped until the footsteps ahead of him had disappeared and the handsome face of the phantom thief was staring at him in concern.

Daisuke's eyes widened and he picked up a running pace to catch up. He stopped just behind Dark, who turned around to face him completely. Daisuke didn't even notice the slender hand lightly touching his cheek while he was catching his breath from sprinting. His body tensed and a deep blush appeared on his already flushed face. His breath hitched in his throat and he jerked away slightly to look into dark eyes staring at him. "D-dark?" He asked meekly.

Dark smiled sadly and stood up straight. He removed his hat for a moment to allow his hair to fall freely and planted the accessory back firmly on his head. He winked and placed a hand on his lithe hip. "Hey, hope you didn't get mad that I came by to pick you up."

Daisuke blinked and shook his head fiercely, his messy hair whipping his cheeks with each shake. "N-no! Of course not, why would I get mad at you for doing something like that?" He blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Heh, I'm glad. You've just been a bit quiet this entire walk home, so I got worried." Dark's trademark cocky grin took the place of his depressed one only seconds before. He ruffled the smaller boy's red hair and chuckled to himself. "You're no fun when you're mad, Daisuke!"

Daisuke pouted and crossed his arms across his chest. The strap of his bag beginning to fall limply off his shoulder and his eyes shifted to a random direction. Dark raised an eyebrow and chuckled to himself. He kept his hand in the mess of red hair and his long fingers began to massage the scalp. A shudder ran down Daisuke's spine and he jerked away from the gentle gesture. His ruby eyes looked into Dark's innocently and full of worry. His eyebrows arched and he bit his lower lip gently. "Dark, you seemed to be acting weird around those two, was something wrong?"

Dark's smile dropped and he turned around, his back facing Daisuke. His hand patted at the hat on top of his head before taking a few steps forward. Daisuke gasped at the cold action and stomped his foot. "Dark!"

The dark-eyed teen turned around and shook his head. His face remained unusually neutral. A low nervous laugh escaped his lips. "I wasn't acting strange, Daisuke. Don't worry about it," His voice sounded shaky.

Daisuke tilted his head to the side in confusion and his mind returned to his previous thoughts earlier. He walked quickly to stand in front of the thief, who was turning around to walk away again. His hands clenched into fists, firmly at his sides, and his legs spread apart slightly to block the sidewalk as much as he could. His knees began to shake and his shoulders trembled in nervousness about the question he was itching to ask, but was afraid to. He shut his eyes for a moment, squeezing them tightly, and opened them quickly with a brave light shining in their depths. He gulped and opened his mouth. "Dark, are you jealous?"

Dark gasped at the question and looked down at the ground absently, thinking about how he should answer. The tension in the air was thick and a gentle breeze blew past the two. Their emotions were jumbled; fear, anxiety, and many others churned together into a strange brew of an unknown apprehension. Dark's hands twitched before he looked back up, his amethyst eyes locking onto garnet ones. He narrowed his eyes in not anger, but determination. He nodded slightly. "Yes, I am."

Dark's voice was low and very serious. Daisuke took a deep breath in both shock and relief, his hands relaxed and the tension of his body released from him. A slender hand grasped his chin before soft lips touched his, gently. Daisuke's eyes flared open, but soon relaxed into the delicate kiss. All of his emotions lifted from his body as he felt the deep love that was intoxicating his mind. His school bag fell to the hard ground in a dull thud as he shyly moved his hands to clasp onto the material covering Dark's arms for support. Both teens forgot all about their problems, situations, and even where they were as they shared their first mutual kiss.

**Chapter End**

**

* * *

A/N:** This chapter was a lot of fun to write! n.n I must say, it's fun doing moments with the two Harada twins and messing around with them. xD No idea if I portrayed them right, but I guess that's up to the readers to decide! 

Wow, I'm surprised by how many people like this fic. Glad to see that others agree with me on having the uber-pervvy Dark. Also nice to know that no one thought my little lime was out of place or anything, I just thought the story needed some spicing up with some hot Dark action. x3 -dies of nosebleeds-

Keep on reviewing! And I'll see ya'll around for chapter six!


	6. Quality Time

**Title: Steal My Breath Away**

**Pairing: Dark x Daisuke**

**Summary:** How can you be with the one you love if you never actually saw them face-to-face? Dark has strong feelings for his host, but he can't do anything because…he shares the same body with Daisuke. When he gets a chance to be given his own body will he have the courage to tell Daisuke how he feels? DarkDai

**Warning: **Okay, this is a Yaoi story, which means it's two boys kissing, hugging, and doing other things. If you get uncomfortable about things like this, then please leave. Reviews are welcomed with open arms, and flames will be laughed at. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own either DN Angel, Dark, Daisuke, or anything else. This is just for entertainment, don't hurt me please!**

**Chapter Six: Quality Time

* * *

**

The warm autumn winds brushed past the two teen boys, standing in each other's embrace, their lips gently pressed together. A few stray, bronze leaves fell from a tree from above, landing in their hair and on their shoulders. The spicy scent of the season rose to their nostrils as they pulled apart and looked into one another's eyes. A light pink tinge was spread across both their cheeks from the nervousness of before, the small lack of oxygen from their kiss, and now from the awkward embarrassment of the thoughts roaming within both of their minds. The taller teen ran a hand through his phantom-like plum hair, strands falling back into place as his fingers brushed through them and some landing to obscure the view of his handsome face and amethyst eyes. His neutral expression from mere seconds before shifted into an uncertain smile as he bent down and reached for the tan-colored school bag by the other's feet. He threw it over his shoulder, allowing it to bang against his shoulder blade and cocked his head in question.

"Daisuke…" Dark whispered, his free hand moving from the smaller teen's shoulder to rest on the lightly heated flesh of said boy's cheek. The pad of his thumb massaged in small circles of the area it rested, making the boy blush further. "Daisuke, do you feel the same…?" He asked, hesitantly.

Daisuke's fingers fidgeted in the white material he was grasping, his short fingernails digging into the tense, yet soft skin resting just below. He gently sucked in his lower lip and sunk his teeth into the delicate flesh, bruising it. His head dropped, tearing away from the elder's gaze, and focusing on the smoky colored sidewalk. He trembled in not fear, but joy. Joy that Dark, was standing right before him, that they can hold and touch one another, and that the feelings for the older teen, which have been locked inside him for so long, can now be revealed to the one whom he wanted to confess them to.

The redhead raised his face to level with Dark's and a cute smile was spread across his lips. His eyes shown brightly in his eagerness and happiness. His arms dropped from Dark's arms only to be quickly wound around the taller form, tightly. He pressed his face against Dark's chest, his smile widening with each passing second as he nodded in absolute eagerness. "I do, Dark. I have for so long!"

Daisuke didn't care if he sounded like a desperate teenage girl, but it was the truth. His arms wound tighter around the tensing form he was holding. His eyes clasped shut, quickly. Daisuke didn't know what to expect at the way Dark felt in his arms, if it was good or bad. Even Dark's breathing was hitched. Panicking in a slight way, Daisuke tightened both his hold and clenching eyes.

However, they snapped back open when he heard a sudden sound of his bag dropping back down onto the concrete sidewalk and two strong arms tightly wrapping around his small body. He could feel Dark nuzzled his face tightly into the crook of his neck and his arms pressing him as close as he could without the risk of actually crushing him.

It felt as though hours had passed before Dark released his grip around the small body in his arms. He lifted his face to meet with Daisuke's own and a gentle smile tugged at his lips. Daisuke returned the smile with an embarrassed one of his own. Dark released the boy completely and turned to pick the abused book bag up from the ground once again. Dusting it off, slightly, he tossed it over his should once more and nodded to the smaller teen. "Let's go home, Daisuke."

"Ah! Right!" Daisuke mirrored Dark's nod. The older teen turned and began walking in the direction towards the Niwa residence, Daisuke following just behind his left shoulder. They both traveled the rest of the way in a comfortable silence. No words needed, just enjoying one another's company.

As soon as Daisuke's house got into view, the redhead picked up his pace and sprinted towards the door with a bright grin on his young face. He turned his head in mid-step and beckoned to Dark. "C'mon, Dark! Let's go see if mom made dinner yet!" He called; noting the deep orange hue the sky had taken up during their walk home.

A grin appeared on Dark's sharp features as he quickened his pace to a small jog. He placed his hand on top of his hat, which was on the verge of flying off in the wind that the dark-haired teen created in his movement. The bag that was draped over his shoulder just seconds before was swinging in a fevered manner front and back, desperately trying to keep up with the hand that was grasping its straps. His dark-colored orbs locked onto Daisuke, who turned back around and was running the rest of the way towards the front door.

A chuckle escaped Dark's lips as he added more speed to his jog and tried to catch up to the younger teen. The cooling autumn air whipped at a harsher speed than before as Dark released a burst of energy as he made his way up the porch towards the door. Luckily, Daisuke had already unlocked and opened it, otherwise he would've bumped into the hard surface. Dark bent over, resting his hands on his knees as he dropped the Daisuke's schoolbag on the floor so he could catch his breath.

Daisuke popped his head out from the kitchen with a cheeky grin plastered on his face and let out an almost girlish giggle. "I win, Dark" He sang and walked out to grab his bag.

Dark wanted to glare at the boy, but the thought left his mind when he noticed Daisuke was holding a note in his hand. Remembering that he didn't have the piece of paper earlier, he voiced out his thoughts. "Hey Daisuke, where'd that note come from?" He pointed to it in curiosity.

Daisuke blinked for a second, trying to understand the question, and moved his head to the side in confusion. "Note?" He glanced around before his large ruby eyes landed on his hand clasped onto the folded piece of paper he found on the kitchen counter and laughed. "Oh! This note? I found it in the kitchen!" He flushed in embarrassment of his absentmindedness.

Rolling his eyes, Dark chuckled and pointed to it again. "Okaaaay, but what's it all about?" He straightened up his posture, removing his hat and tossing it onto the couch.

"Um…" The redhead shot his hand in front of his face and proceeded to reveal the contents of the mystery letter. "It's from Grandpa." He mumbled as his free hand pointed at the characters while he read them to himself. When he reached the end, he waggled the note in his hand, smiling to himself. "Grandpa and Mom are supposed to be out for the rest of the night. I guess they're going to look into what happened with the pendant."

Dark nodded and smiled himself, crossing his arms over his slender chest. "So we've got the entire house to ourselves until tomorrow?" He tried to contain his evil laughter as many perverted thoughts entered his head.

Daisuke gave him an innocent look and tossed his bag over his back, turning to drop it off into his room. "Yeah! What do you want to do, Dark?" He called over his shoulder as he rushed to toss the bag next to his desk, his homework assignment and everything else put out of his mind.

Dark grinned, smugly, but tried to remain as innocent as Dark-ly possible. He saw the smaller teen walking back over to him and scratched the back of his head as to show him pondering any plans. "I really don't know, Daisuke. Why don't you think of something." He gave a nervous laugh. Daisuke moaned softly in thought as the older teen moved to remove his shoes. Sliding both off and setting them next to Daisuke's, he stood back up and walked over to plop himself on the couch.

"Uh…let's see here…" Daisuke scratched his fiery hair, crinkling his nose in frustration.

"Don't hurt yourself." Dark jeered and threw his arms behind his head. He figured it would take Daisuke a while to think of something. He would gladly offer some of his ideas to the table, but there is the very big chance that the red-eyed teen wouldn't really appreciate some of the naughty ideas he would have to offer.

"I know!" Daisuke spoke up, shooting one of his hands in the air as if to point at the imaginary light bulb that appeared over his head. He padded over to the couch and threw himself onto it, landing next to the slouched teen, who raised an eyebrow at his behavior. Perhaps…getting too hopeful. Daisuke beamed at Dark, grasping onto his jacket sleeve and tugging like what was done to him earlier. "How about this-" He stopped before continuing, causing Dark to raise his other eyebrow.

"How about what?" He prodded and lowered his head in an attempt to look through the redhead's seemingly unstable excitement.

Daisuke pulled away and cocked his head in a coy manner. "How about I make us some dinner?" He crossed his legs in front of him and clasped his hands together in his lap.

Dark chuckled to himself, trying to hide his disappointment of his heightened hopes, regardless of the fact that it was too slim of a chance that Daisuke's pure mind could have come up with even half of the things Dark's contained. "Okay, but what am I supposed to do, Daisuke?"

Daisuke's smile dropped a bit and he brought one of his hands up to scratch at his spiky bangs. His lower lip jetted out slightly in almost a pout. His head lowered into a hunched position and he looked up at the older teen with his large eyes. "You can watch TV?" He suggested meekly.

Dark blinked for a quick second before smiling gently at Daisuke. "Yeah, sure. Now go hurry and make dinner, I can't wait to eat knowing that you're cooking."

Daisuke smiled brightly and launched himself off the couch in lightning speed before hurrying into the kitchen. He popped his head out once more, directing another cheeky grin towards the flabbergasted Dark still on the couch. "Give me a little bit!" He chirped and disappeared into the cooking area again. The phantom thief chuckled lightly and reached for the remote, instantly reminded of how he fell in love with the other boy in the first place.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

The dim lighting of the cool evening sky shone into the empty apartment. The frigid air from outside blew inside, washing over the entire area, giving it an even icier feel to it. The regularly white and gray colored home was wrapped in different shades of blues; reflecting the owner's personality and demeanor. Despite that it appeared abandoned, a young boy did indeed live here. On one of the steps leading to the sleeping area sat a boy of about fourteen. His normally sky blue hair shoe almost navy in the dark light and his cold eyes reflected the same. His body was hunched into almost a ball as he pondered earlier events and his arms wrapped around himself in a protective position. His right hand up close to his face as he began to chew on one of his short fingernails. A bead of sweat formed above his brow from previous and a luckily successful struggle to keep the dark angel of light locked within his body for the time being.

Bringing his left hand up into his view, Satoshi squinted at the lines in his slightly sweaty palm. He continued to glare hard at it before relaxing his features and dropping his arm to his side and releasing his right hand, as well. He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling, studying the glares of light that shown in through the window. "Niwa…he was separated from Dark…? How…is that even possible?"

He sighed and curled into a loose ball, staring at the messy room below him. He slid his eyes closed and furrowed his brows in thought. "At least I don't have to worry about Niwa's safety next time I go to capture Dark. I'll get him next time…"

He slowly reopened his eyes and glanced at his thin arms, tightening his hold around his frail body. "But...is there a way to do the same to me...? To rid myself of this curse…of Krad?" He whispered to himself.

Satoshi constricted his body further and squeezed his eyes shut, imagining the feeling of having his own body again. Without dealing with the harsh whispers in his ears at night and when he was alone, without the need to distance himself from so many in fear that he wouldn't be able to contain the force inside of him. Without it all is most of what he could ever want.

--- --- --- --- --- ---

"Daaaaaark! Be careful with that! Mom will kill me if anything gets broken!" Daisuke whined when he heard the dishes clashing harshly together behind him for the umpteenth time. He cringed every time, silently begging for none to have broken.

"Hey, sorry! It's not like I'm doing it on purpose, Daisuke." Dark laughed at the boy's jumpiness as he placed the stack of plates in his hands into the cabinet above him. They clattered against one another loudly and he cringed, preparing himself for another round of Daisuke whining.

Sure enough, the redhead whipped his head around and scowled at the dark-haired teen. "I said be careful!" He commanded and turned to turn the faucet in front of him off as he was done washing all of the pots and pans.

Dark sighed and closed the cabinet, turning to face the bitter Daisuke. He gave a smug grin and placed a hand on his hip. "I'm done." He announced and walked next to the younger teen, placing his arms to rest atop the slightly damp counter space. "You know, you've got to lighten up, Daisuke. I'm a world famous thief, I handle much more precious things than dinner dishes. They won't break as long as I'm handling them." He chuckled and winked at Daisuke, causing the younger teen to blush.

"I know, Dark, but it didn't sound like you were!" Daisuke turned his head into a random direction in attempt to hide his flushed face.

Dark pushed himself away from the counter and began walking out into the living room, waving one of his arms up to call Daisuke to follow him. "Don't be so uptight!"

Daisuke glared at Dark's retreating figure, but followed anyway. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a pout. "I'm not uptight!" He huffed.

The older teen just chuckled at the retort and threw himself on the couch, getting comfortable. He watched Daisuke move to sit next to him, but careful not to sit too close, and he smiled. "I have to admit, Daisuke. You're a really good cook." Daisuke turned his head and turned red at the compliment. He fidgeted and chewed on his lip, unable to think of something to say. In order to break Daisuke's nervousness, Dark laughed. "But a messy one, I don't think Emiko uses half as many dishes as you!" He added, jokingly.

Daisuke turned to face Dark and shot him a death glare. He then gave a very unusually evil smirk. "At least I know how to cook." He said in a noticeably fake dark tone.

Dark leaned back into the cushion of the couch and smirked. "Really? Then I take back that compliment, I don't think you deserve it!"

Crawling closer towards the taller teen, Daisuke planted his hands firmly on Dark's thighs and looked straight into his face. He fixed the darkest glare he could muster up before breaking into fits of laughter and falling into Dark's lap.

Dark shook his head at the boy's behavior and started laughing himself. He suddenly stopped when Daisuke had and realized that the redhead was still laying comfortably on him. Trying to direct his mind away from ravishing poor Daisuke, Daisuke attempted to strike up another conversation. "So, is there anything else you want to do tonight, Daisuke?"

"Mmm…" Daisuke shifted his body to get more comfortable and began wrapping his arms around Dark's waist. "Not really…I'm still kind of tired, I didn't really get much sleep last night."

Dark smiled and nodded. "Then go get some sleep, I'll sleep out here, tonight."

The sleepy teen almost tumbled completely off the couch and the warm lap before catching himself. He sluggishly began making his way over to the stairs before he blushed and turned back around. "Dark…?"

The older teen turned around and raised his eyebrows in question. "Something wrong, Daisuke?"

Daisuke shook his head slowly and then turned his gaze down towards his feet. He mumbled something incoherently and brought a hand up to rub his arm, nervously. "Would you…um, would you sleep with me again?" He asked in an uneasy manner.

Taken aback from Daisuke's question, the dark-eyed teen's amethyst depths widens in surprise. Quickly composing himself, he gently smiled. "Sure, if you want me to."

Daisuke beamed at Dark and nodded quickly. "Of course I do!"

"Then let's go to bed, Daisuke." Dark laughed at the sudden change in Daisuke's demeanor. The two walked one after the other up the stairs and into the dark bedroom ahead. Neglecting to flip on the lights, Daisuke moved over towards his dresser to pull out something for the two of them to wear to sleep. Grabbing some sky blue pajamas for himself and a pair of gray sleep pants for Dark, he tossed the garment over his head. Dark made a noise when he caught it and went to go change.

Daisuke ran towards the bathroom like usual and quickly threw on his own clothes; he just simply wanted to go to sleep. He ignored the fact that he just left his school uniform on the floor and proceeded to brush his teeth and leave for his bedroom.

Dark was already dressed in the sleep pants, the moon's light shining over his bare chest as he sat back on the top bunk. He motioned for the younger teen to join him, which Daisuke compiled to do. After padding up the ladder, Daisuke crawled along the bedding towards the awaiting thief. Dark scooted over so the younger teen could get comfortable next to him before he, himself, got comfortable. Daisuke laid on his side, facing Dark, and waited for the dark-haired teen to move back. Which he did, lying on his right side so he could hold Daisuke if need be.

Both of their gazes locked onto one another for the moments that passed as they waited for sleep to take over their bodies. However, it didn't happen fast enough. Unable to resist himself, Dark brought one of his hands up to caress Daisuke's cheek. A warm blush spread across the bridge of Daisuke's nose and he relaxed under the gentle touch. A soft smile graced Dark's handsome features. "You know, I think you're really beautiful, Daisuke." He whispered, lovingly.

Ruby eyes widened larger than they already were and his blush became all the more vibrant. Not knowing how to respond, Daisuke did the best thing that popped into his head. He reached up and planted a shy kiss on Dark's soft lips.

Taking the kiss as a sign, Dark moved closer towards the smaller teen, closing the distance between them and deepening the soft kiss. His free hand moving to roam over the expanse of Daisuke's clothed chest; his fingers tipping the buttons in one direction, playfully, and fingering the hem of the shirt. His hand moved to gently lift the material up enough to expose a small amount of heating flesh. His eyes met with Daisuke's again and they broke the kiss. "Daisuke…do you want me to?" He whisper hoarsely and gave him a meaningful look.

The meaning behind his question clicked and Daisuke blushed further. Instead of panicking and pulling away as Dark expected, he nodded in agreement. "Please…" His voice almost cracked in his apparent nervousness, but he was sincere.

Dark gave him another kiss and proceeded as he was. His other hand releasing Daisuke's face moved down towards the front of the nightshirt. He shifted their bodies so Daisuke was on his back and he was straddling his hips. His hands worked on the buttons of the shirt, releasing them from their cages in a desperate search for flesh. When the last had been undone, his hands caressed in trails down the pale plains of Daisuke's chest.

Daisuke shuddered under the gentle touches, his eyes sliding shut in contentment. He felt Dark's lips pressing against his once again and he gladly returned it with the same amount of desire and need, which he felt pressed on his own lips. His eyes shot open again however when he felt the weight on his body leave and the same warm hands, which were lightly touching his belly, were beginning to remove his pants. He pulled away from Dark to look into his eyes, a worried look in his own. "D-dark…what are you-"

"Shh…" Dark planted another gentle kiss on his lips and smiled warmly. "Don't worry, I'm certain you'll like this."

Daisuke blushed all the more, if it was even possible, and gave a meek nod. The older teen then buried his face in the crook of his neck, nipping at the sweet skin there. During such ministrations, Dark's hands had already untied the drawstring of the sleep pants that still rested protectively around his waist. He then motioned for the boy to lift himself up just enough so he could dispose of the offending garments. In a swift movement, both the sleep pants and Daisuke's boxers had been removed and thrown off the edge and on to the carpet. Daisuke moved and pressed his body up towards Dark's for warmth. Dark gave a small laugh and began dipping his head southward of the shivering body. He stopped when he reached Daisuke's pelvis and grinned. He could hear the quickening of the redhead's breath and feel his toes curling and uncurling in anticipation. Boldly, Dark began running his tongue in circles and lazy trails starting from the hip and continuing downwards toward his primary target.

He let his tongue run along the length of Daisuke's manhood, in an agonizingly slow pace. He stopped just before he got to the swollen head and glanced up to see how Daisuke was holding out. The younger teen's face was still flushed, his eyes squeezed shut, and his mouth parted slightly. His breathing was noticeably ragged and his hands were clawing at the sheets before them.

Dark smirked, and without warning, deep throated the erection. A long moan tore from the panting teen's mouth and his hands quickly went to grab at Dark's pale, broad shoulders. He buried his short fingernails into the tender skin as Dark's tongue began torturing the shaft in his mouth by teasing it. Strained groans were escaping Daisuke's lips, trying to urge the older teen to continue and relieve him. Dark compiled, of course, and began bobbing his head up and down, occasionally allowing the erection to leave his mouth, but only for him to take it back in immediately. His tongue was massaging the underside of Daisuke's cock with every movement made.

Daisuke grasped Dark even tighter, Dark's name and many other incoherent words came spilling out of his mouth. He could feel his climax coming as heat began pooling in his groin. He squeezed his eyes as tight as he possibly could and, a few times, attempted to sit up from the frenzy of pleasure he was receiving.

Daisuke's body began shuddering even more from not the cool air, but the from Dark's ministrations. The thief could almost feel a cocky smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Catching the hint of Daisuke's climax, he added a sharp suction as he continued moving the manhood in and out of his mouth, his teeth grazing the surface ever so often. That had about been enough to send Daisuke over the edge as he screamed out Dark's name and released his seed into the depths of the awaiting mouth.

Dark swallowed as much as he could, some leaking out of the corners of his mouth, and pulled away. He moved up placed another chaste kiss on Daisuke's still parted lips. He then moved to look into the lust-filled eyes of the smaller teen and he smiled. However, when he moved to lay next to Daisuke, he groaned as he felt his own erection pressing against the constricting cage of his sleep pants. Dark sat up and leaned against the headboard; his legs spread enough so he could properly pleasure himself without disturbing Daisuke's sleep.

He allowed his hand to travel into his pants, until a smaller one clasping around his wrist stopped them and deep red eyes looking into his own violet ones. Daisuke moved to sit up next to Dark, his eyes never breaking their gaze. His other hand traveled down to play with the hem of the gray sleep pants and a bright blush rushed to Daisuke's cheeks, as he motioned how he wanted to assist Dark. "Let me..." He whispered softly.

Dark nodded and moved his hands away from his crotch. Licking his lips in determination and awkwardness, Daisuke proceeded to allow his hands to remove the garment from Dark's hips and down his legs. He then moved to sit in front of him, and he carefully placed his hand around Dark's very apparent erection. Dark hissed as he felt the tightened slightly and he opened his clouded eyes to meet with Daisuke's nervous ones. He smiled gently to reassure to the other to continue. That was apparently all Daisuke needed as he began pumping the shaft in his hand. Dark's eyes slid closed and he let his head fall back to rest against the hard surface behind him; his breathing quickening. "Daisuke...harder…"

Following Dark's order, Daisuke let his hand squeeze tighter and his hand moving at a faster speed than before. He continued the pace, occasionally picking up more speed and his grip tightening more. His big eyes got even bigger as he heard the noises coming from Dark. One of Dark's hands gripped onto one of Daisuke's narrow shoulders as he felt his own climax getting closer and closer.

"Ah-Daisuke!" Dark's voice strained as he screamed and shot his release, coating Daisuke's still pumping hand and some landing on his chest. His body began slinking down onto the bed from exhaustion, bringing the smaller teen with him. They shifted so they could both lay comfortably, Daisuke laying with his back against Dark's warm chest and Dark's arms wrapped around his smaller build. Daisuke brought his still messy hand with Dark's release up to his lips and began gently lapping at the white, sticky substance. A sleepy chuckle came from behind him. "Like the taste?"

Daisuke blushed at the question and tucked his face near his shoulder to his it. "It's not bad…" His voice sounded muffled, which caused Dark to laugh again.

"Hn…really?" He pressed his face into Daisuke's red locks and closed his eyes, inhaling the sweet scent. "Good night, Daisuke…" He whispered softly and pulled Daisuke closer to him as sleep began taking over his body.

A small smile appeared on Daisuke's lips and he gave an almost non-existent nod. "Good night…Dark…"

The soft moonlight seemingly had cast its spell upon the two huddled forms, allowing them to fall into deep sleeps and dream their peaceful dreams.

**Chapter End

* * *

****Author's Note: **Writer's block is the lamest thing in the world! I thought I was rid of it until I got to the lemon. I had lemon-writer's block! XDD That sucks…

Anyhoo! I'm really sorry how long it took me to get this chapter finished. I haven't really been in the mood to write much, is all. But I was able to get WTA Ch. 6 up, so I was determined to finish this. Looks like I've got it! And! To make up for my long update, I added a good ol' lemony moment, not really that good, but it's there!

I do understand that this is going pretty fast, but I wanted to get Dark and Daisuke's relationship a little stable so I can start figuring out how the story will properly progress. One of my reviewers asked about the pendant and what it's point is. Well, it WAS something I tossed in at first, but I have plans for that little guy. Believe me, this one will have a plot. XD However, I want to get it done soon since I have an obscene amount of projects to be working on. (School and others) So, yeah. I can't say for sure when the next update will be. ;

I hope to see my reviewers come back and tell me what they think! I'm still amazed at the amount I got. XD Holy heck! I seriously didn't expect 80+. Probably…20? Lol! Stick around for chapter 7!


	7. Author's Note

**A/N:** Hello! I feel really bad doing this, but I've been putting it off for a while, now.

For those who've been sticking around to reach Steal My Breath Away since it started, do understand that I totally appreciate you sticking by me. I really didn't even expect the amount of reviews I got, but what do you know? I just lost a lot of my interest in writing this fic. I don't like where I'm going with it and after re-reading the chapters I wrote, last year, I really just don't like how I rushed it.

I know, I know, I can always revise it, but I'm a little swamped with my schoolwork, some PS projects, and some other things…plus I'm really way too lazy to do that. However, I'm not gonna quit writing fics all together. In fact, I'm planning on working on a few new fics, which will be (hopefully) much more enjoyable to read now that I've gotten much better at writing.

In any case, I apologize for my lagging and having to do this, but I hope everyone understands.


End file.
